Halice
by Homicide Genius
Summary: Hanna takes a stumble to Wonderland, but the vacation's cut short when he gets into a bit of...Trouble. AlicexHiNaBN crossover.


_I've got a bit of explaining to do. I think I'm nuts, but I think I like this idea. Halice, Gallahatter, Conmouse, as fugitives in Wonderland. They won't actually be referred to like that in the story - I just thought you guys might think that was funny._  
_Jokes aside - this was a bit hard to figure out. The characters don't fit perfectly, (Conrad as the Dormouse and Finas as the White Rabbit), but it's the best I could come up with. And I hope you all don't mind that the Caterpillar's not in here, even though Finas would fit that role. He's always given me nightmares. Anyway, the characters are all in some sort of humanoid form, because I don't do good with animals and the like, but will have obvious relations to their characters. I hope that makes sense._

Lewis Carroll wrote the book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Tessa Stone wrote the comic Hanna is Not a Boys Name, and Homicide Genius wrote the fanfic Halice and she hopes you enjoy it.

* * *

Hanna gasped as he tripped over an unearthed root, and struggled madly to free his foot from it, which unfortunately aggrivated his ankle and made it quite painful to try and scramble to his feet, slowing his progress. When he fell, his hands had collected quite a few souvenirs from the earthy floor, making it all the more painful when he used his hands to steady himself. All around him, the orange-red glow of the evening sunlight shone past the thick trees, through the thick canopy of leaves, and even on the feminine figure chasing him, her laughter catching up to him. Hanna Cross was not usually one to run from women, but this was a very unfortunate case for him. In an attempt to draw out Adelaide on his own, for fear of hurting his friends, Hanna lured her into the woods, having set a trap. One that she easily escaped from. Panic sinking in, Hanna realized that he hadn't told Rupert where he'd gone - for obvious reasons - although a quick trip to Worth could perhaps lead to the speculation that he'd gone out for Adelaide by himself.

It was a stupid mistake for him to make - and he knew it. Boy, would he get one hell of a lecture from Worth.

Gripping a tree for support, Hanna pulled himself shakily to his feet and attempted to run farther. But he was too slow. The vampiress was at his back, her talon-like nails scraping gently against his neck. Hanna froze in terror and didn't dare to turn and look at her. His mind desperately tried to come up with a plan, his eyes darting madly about the forest in an attempt at inspiration, but the only thing they landed on him left his mind reeling. There - on a bed of leaves lay his magic marker. He doubted Adelaide would give him a second to get it.

"We meet again Mister Cross...What an odd way of treating your associates, dumping holy water on them..." She murmered poisonously into his ear, her hand resting on his cheek as though they were having an intimate conversation. Her cool touch only froze Hanna's blood faster.

"Oh, that? My bad, won't happen again, I'll just uh..." Hanna made a bold attempt to walk away, but Adelaide - probably expecting this - grabbed his neck with one hand and pulled it closer to her. Hanna made an attempt to strike her from behind, but with her free hand she grabbed his arm so tight he though the bone might snap under her grip. The look on her face was less than inviting.

"No, Mr. Cross, it won't happen again..." Hanna didn't have to look to know - he could tell by the cutoff from her voice that she had opened her mouth, ready to suck the blood from his exposed neck. Thinking fast, Hanna shifted his weight. Even if there wasn't much to him, the skinny redhead shoved. He dove for his marker, but Adelaide was faster. Had she seen it? How could she? They dove almost at the same time - both of them with similar objectives in mind.

They were not expecting animal hunters. Hunters that laid traps. Or that's what it appeared to be as the leaves gave way under them, sending them both barelling down, down, down. They seemed to fall for ages, until their mid-air tussle ended with Hanna getting hold of his precious marker. A flustered Adelaide had tried to snatch it back, but as she pulled her arm back, she saw with puzzlement and anger an empty jar. From his angle, Hanna could see the words 'Orange Marmalade' in big letters. Adelaide tried to throw it at him, but he caught it. That was when he noticed shelves and book cases and all sorts of furniture about them - as if it was all suspended in midair. Something nagged at Hanna in the back of his mind as he set the jar on a passing table, a sort of deja vu. He didn't have time to recall the thought, unfortunately, as he panicked when he saw what appeared to be the end of the tunnel. The bottom. And it was getting big - fast. Adelaide had been spending her time trying to slow herself and probably hadn't noticed, but Hanna sketched a rune on his hand. Blue light erupted around him, just as he met the ground with a sickening _crunch_. He didn't see Adelaide land. He couldn't move, and everything was fading out around him.  
Sleep came easy to Hanna, for once.

* * *

Hnnng, I know it's short. I didn't have too much time towards the end but wanted to publish this before the idea left me.

I'll probably be back to polish it up a bit.

Tell me what you think so far!


End file.
